


i love her, isn't that a wonder

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, bc i should really be sleeping, but we don't tag trash, just a little thing, monhell is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: lena's thought process throughout 2x21 when she gets rescued by supergirlbecause that scene was completely oocand it hurt meso i wrote about itand i'm sorry if i hurt you too





	i love her, isn't that a wonder

**Author's Note:**

> a quick process of lena's thoughts during the scene where kara finds lena and you know, monhell
> 
> the scene made no sense   
> and i'm bitter about it  
> but i had to write bc a sad lena is my weakness
> 
> que disfruta

“I can see why Kara loves you.”

The phrase echoes inside of Lena’s mind, replaying over and over again. It fills her with such giddiness she can’t keep her smile contained. She’s elated. She’s happy. She’s _loved_. And not just loved. But loved by Kara. Kara Danvers. Her protector. Her champion. A phrase that Lena detests and one that she purposefully avoids. And yet hearing it, despite from his mouth, causes Lena’s heart to soar. She loves me. Kara loves me.

The airlock slides open with a burst of wind, blowing against the scarlet wedding dress Lena is wearing, causing the fabric to cling momentarily to her legs. Lena takes a step back, an effort to remove, even if just slightly, the feeling of the Daxamite design from her body. She’s uncomfortable and upset, forced into a silly marriage ploy as the planet faces destruction. It makes no sense.

Her annoyance escalates as the man next to her moves into an over-exaggerated power stance, bracing himself for what could be on the other side of the door.  She moves behind him. Better him than me, she thinks.

The reveal is exactly what Lena expects it to be: a group of Daxamite soldiers, faceless yet powerful, ready to beat down, once again, the weak man in front of her. Good thing she kept that gun.

The blockade quickly tumbles, however, and the rescuer is finally revealed. A blustered and breathless Supergirl. Her golden hair is in disarray yet frames her blushed cheeks neatly. And Lena can’t help but let out a grateful smile. Of course she came. Of course. How could she not? It’s all Lena can do hold herself back, to not throw herself into the powerful arms of the woman in front of her.

The woman in front of her who is blocked by the man in front of her. The man who’s power stance has since lightened, his hands unsure of what to do with themselves. Off his guard. Careless. Lena wants to look behind to make sure they’re still okay, that everything really is, indeed, fine. But she can’t. She can’t take her eyes off of Supergirl. The girl who loves me.

But Supergirl takes her eyes off of Lena. Though strained, her gaze is drawn towards Mon-El as he moves closer to her. Her hands moving to her hips, her smile beaming at him, her vision only set for him.

“Kara Danvers sent me to get you,” it comes out shaky, after a few seconds of stumbling, of covering up. It’s Lena’s line. It’s an excuse for her. It was meant for her. But it wasn’t directed at her. It was said off-hand. Without emotion. A secondary thought to make up for a mistake. And Lena’s heart breaks.

She watches in disbelief. The way the couple forgets the world around them. The way they act as though no one else is there. The way Supergirl lets Lena walk past without any sort of recognition. No hug. No reaction. No display of the love she supposedly holds. There’s a brush of shoulders. The feel of the superhero’s suit against her arm, the way the dress almost catches on her cape. The smell of her shampoo. The warmth radiating off her body.

Lena can feel hot tears burning behind her eyes. They threaten to fall at any moment, to come in heavy sobs, to ruin the carefully applied makeup from one of Rhea’s handmaidens. Another relationship she’s miscalculated. Another person she’d put too much faith in.

The sight of her mother reverses Lena’s emotions and her tears form into ones of surprise and unexpected joy. A replacement of the anger and jealousy, the betrayal. The hurt. Lillian is ruthless. And Lena knows she’s lying through her teeth, but for a moment she wants to believe. She wants to feel the love that the one person she’d wanted it from didn’t give her. Didn’t show her.

A daring rescue, a risky situation. And for who? For what? A mediocre boyfriend? A school-girl crush not meant to last? The brisk walk through the halls has Lena’s mind racing. Behind her Supergirl strolls. Following them towards…towards what? An empty passageway. A blocked exit. A dead end.

They’re beamed back to a cave, covered in ice, and bitterly cold. Lena’s stomach lurches at the sudden movement, the quick replacement of cells from one location to another. Her feet slip slightly on the icy floor and she looks around to realize it’s just them. Lillian. Hank. Lena.

And so she fights for her. Fights for the woman who got left behind. For the woman who broke her heart. For the woman she so desperately loves.  


End file.
